The Books (and other stories)
Novels In order of publication. Use number symbol (#) to annotate new entries. Plot summaries could be linked to each title in the future. Internal Chronology & Reading Order(s) in graphical format (first 13 books only) I Dare.jpg Balance of Trade.jpg Crystal Soldier.jpg Crystal Dragon.jpg Fledgeling.jpg Saltation.JPG Mouse & Dragon.JPG Ghost Ship.JPG Dragon Ship.JPG Necessity's Child.jpg Pilots Choice.jpg Carpe Diem.jpg Plan B.jpg Conflict of Honors.jpg Agent of Change.jpg #Agent of Change The Man who was not Terrence O'Grady had come quietly. #Conflict of Honors #Carpe Diem #Plan B #Local Custom #Scout's Progress #I Dare #Balance of Trade #Crystal Soldier #Crystal Dragon #Fledgling #Saltation #Mouse and Dragon #Ghost Ship #Dragon Ship #Necessity's Child #Trade Secret #Dragon in Exile #Alliance of Equals #The Gathering Edge #Neogenesis #Accepting the Lance - disambiguate the novel Plan B from the strategy Operation Plan B Short Stories /Constellations Order based on "A Liaden Universe Constellation" publications Vol 1, published July 2013; Vol 2, published July 2014; Vol 3, published August 2015; and vol 4, published June 2019 by Baen Publications Volume 1 #To Cut an Edge -- c. SY-1379. Scout Cadet Val Con yos'Phelium meets Clutch Turtle, The Edger. #A Day at the Races -- c. SY-1384. Shan yos'Galan and Val Con yos'Phelium race a sprinter at "Little Festival". At the end of the month Nova yos'Galan will become Korval's First-Speaker-In-Trust. #Where the Goddess Sends -- Moonhawk and Lute adventure. #A Spell for the Lost -- Moonhawk and Lute adventure. #Moonphase -- SY-1375. Sequel to "A Matter of Dreams", below. Moonhawk and Lute help Priscilla Delacroix y Mendoza. Prequel to "Conflict of Honors" published in omnibus "The Dragon Variation" published June 2010, Baen. #Pilot of Korval -- SY-1339. 14-year old halflings Daav yos'Phelium and Er Thom yos'Galan. #Breath's Duty -- c. SY-1393. Daav yos'Phelium at Nev'Lorn. #The Wine of Memory -- Moonhawk and Lute adventure. #Certain Symmetry -- c. SY-1384. Pat Rin executor for a friends debt book. Takes place during Little Festival mentioned in "A Day at the Races", above. #Balance of Trade -- This short story about Jethry Gobelyn is later published as a novel of same name in the omnibus "The Crystal Variation", published September 2011, Baen. #A Choice of Weapons -- Daav and Chi yos'Phelium. #Changeling -- Ren Zel dea'Judan outcast from his clan. Hired by Shan yos'Galan. #A Matter of Dreams -- c. SY-1375. Prequel to "Moonphase", above. #Phoenix -- SY-1293. Cyra chel'Vona gets help from Scout Jon dea'Cort. #Naratha's Shadow -- Scout Monet sig'Norba finds an ancient artifact. Contains a character from Trade Secret. #Heirloom -- c. SY-1374. 12-year old Nova yos'Galan's dramliza talent manifests: she remembers why bel'Tarda became attached to Clan Korval. #Sweet Waters -- Main character is Slade (not Daav). The Updated But Partial Liaden Universe Timeline places Sweet Waters in the 12th Century, SY 1177, approximately 60 years after Balance of Trade and 150 years before the birth of Daav yos’Phelium, who will one day walk this world in his turn. Volume 2 #Veil of the Dancer -- c. SY-1368. Inas Bhar / Natesa gets aid from the Juntavas to escape Skardu. #Quiet Knives -- c. SY-1392. Splinter of "Plan B", chp 9, Shaltern. #This House -- connection to any other stories?? Tereza of Healer Hall. #Lord of the Dance -- Non-Canon, but useful in that the reason why Pat Rin yos'Phelium was fostered to Luken bel'Tarda is explained. #Necessary Evils -- no apparent tie-in with other stories. #The Beggar King -- Clarence O'Berin becomes Juntavas Boss on Liad. Meets Daav yos'Phelium. #Fighting Chance -- SY-1379. Miri Robertson joins the mercenaries. #Prodigal Son -- Splinter of "Ghost Ship". Val Con yos'Phelium returns to Vandar. #Daughter of Dragons -- SY-1392. In spite of Plan B being called, Kareen yos'Phelium lingers on Liad for a pre-scheduled meeting of The League for the Purity of Language. #Dragon Tide -- Distant past on The Tree's homeworld, while dragons still lived in the trees. #Shadow Partner -- c. SY-1384. Scout Captain "Shadow" helps a bar owner. Ending of story corresponds with ending of "A Day at the Races" in Vol. 1, above. #Persistence -- SY-1392. Conrad (AKA Pat Rin yos'Phelium) buys rugs - including the 'Sinners Rug', for a new store. #Misfits -- former Corporal Miri Robertson and Ichliad Brunner first met at Kalmath in SY-1382. When they meet again. in SY-1393, she offers him the Weatherman job on Surebleak. #Hidden Resources -- SY-1393. Kareen yos'Phelium and Luken bel'Tarda guard Korval's children during Plan B. #Moon on the Hills -- SY-1393. The Edger delivers Jelaza Kazone to Surebleak while Boss Conrad negotiates with a skittish Yulie Shaper. #Skyblaze -- SY-1393/94. Taxi driver Vertu dea'San is banned to Surebleak for inadvertently aiding Clan Korval during their attack against DOI Hq on Liad. Volume 3 #Guaranteed Delivery -- Daav and Aelliana, early in their courier career. #Kin Ties -- Ren Zel dea'Judan returns home. Follow-on story to #12 Vol 1, above, which explains why he is out-clan and was subsequently hired by Shan. #Intelligent Design -- Jeeves backstory. #The Space at Tinsori Light -- The story behind one of the chapter-heading quotes in Scout's Progress #Landed Alien -- Kara ven'Arith, occurs between Saltation and Dragon Ship #King of the Cats -- Non-canon, a crossover with the authors' Kinzel series #Eleutherios -- Bedel #Out of True -- Backstory for a group of incidental characters from Trade Secret, and norbears #The Rifle's First Wife -- Diglon Rifle and Scout Alara chel'Voyon #Roving Gambler -- Quin yos'Phelium #Code of Honor -- Tech Sergeant Tommy Lee, AKA Tom Lei pen'Chapen. #Moon's Honor -- Moonhawk and Lute adventure. Volume 4 # Street Cred -- Liaden and Surebleak values clash over the meaning of contracts, with Val Con and Miri's lives as the stakes. # Due Diligence -- How Daav yos'Phelium came to be born, and what happened to his father afterward. # Friend of a Friend -- Villy Butler must use all his talents against an attack on his friend Quin yos'Phelium. # Cutting Corners -- A cargo master needs to re-up his certifications. A norbear takes a hand. # Block Party -- Surebleak celebrates the holidays, with kids and love and baked goods. # Degrees of Separation -- Backstory of Don Eyr the baker and Serana his captain. # Excerpts from Two Lives -- Origin of the "fly on by" song from Carpe Diem # Revolutionists -- A descendant of Jethri faces a life-or-death choice. Chapbooks Prior to the "Liaden Universe Constellation" collections most short stories and novellas were published in chapbooks called "Adventures in the Liaden Universe" (all still available at pinbeambooks.com). This is a list of the chapbooks with their content. #Two Tales of Korval -- contains: To Cut an Edge and A Day at the Races #Fellow Travelers --contains: Where The Goddess Sends, A Spell for the Lost, Moonphase #Duty Bound -- contains: Pilot of Korval, Breath's Duty #Certain Symmetry -- contains: The Wine of Memory, Certain Symmetry #Trading in Futures -- contains: Balance of Trade, A Choice of Weapons #Changeling -- contains: Changeling #Loose Cannon -- contains: A Matter of Dreams, Phoenix #Shadows and Shades -- contains: Naratha's Shadow, Heirloom #Quiet Knives -- contains: Veil of the Dancer, Quiet Knives # With Stars Underfoot -- (not canonical) contains: Lord of the Dance, This House #Necessary Evils -- contains: Necessary Evils, The Beggar King #Allies -- contains: Fighting Chance, Prodigal Son #Dragon Tide -- contains: Dragon Tide, Daughter of Dragons #Eidolon -- contains: Shadow Partner, Persistence #Misfits -- contains: Misfits #Halfling Moon -- contains: Hidden Resources, Moon on the Hills #Skyblaze -- contains: Skyblaze #Courier Run -- contains: Kin Ties, Guaranteed Delivery #Legacy Systems -- contains: Intelligent Design, The Space at Tinsori Light #Moon's Honor -- contains: Moon's Honor #Technical Details -- contains: Landed Alien, Eleutherios #Sleeping with the Enemy -- contains: Friend of a Friend, Chimera #Change Management --contains Street Cred, Wise Child #Due Diligence --single novella featuring Chi yos'Phelium and Fer Gun pen'Uldra #Cultivar -- contains Out of True and The Rifle's First Wife #Heirs to Trouble -- Roving Gambler and Code of Honor #Degrees of Separation -- "This is a story about Paris, about love, and about bread.” It employs a mix of French, Gallic, and Liaden terms and features master baker Don Eyr and Captain Serana Benoit, who find love in the City of Lights (Lutetia) and give their hearts to a flock of orphans on Low Port, Solcintra. Given its length, Book 27 only includes this novella. The story continues in Block Party, published online, (free for now) at Baen Books. #Fortune's Favors -- Fortune's Favors and Surebleak: Dudley Avenue and Farley Lane, a brief scene cut from Neogenesis #Shout of Honor -- Shout of Honor On-line at Baen.com *On-line and free for limited time, probably * https://www.baen.com/outoftrue ** Out of True In the time of Balance of Trade, an itinerant freighter crew discovers that norbears can be good company. * http://www.baen.com/blockparty **Block Party -- follows directly after the events in Degrees of Separation but is set on Surebleak *http://www.baen.com/cuttingcorners **Cutting Corners -- Describes events 10-15 years prior to Theo Waitley's attendance at Anlingdin Piloting Academy that occurred at Codrescu Station, Eylot Near Space. Introduces Therny Chirs, Giodana Govans - Captain/owner of Beeslady, provisional First Class Pilot Sterna, Guild Master Peltzer, and a cameo appearance of Hevelin, as the norbear-in-residence to the Pilot's Guild office at Codrescu. unnumbered chapbooks *The Cat's Job -- contains: King of the Cats (+ other non-Liaden cat-stories) *Calamity's Child -- contains: Sweet Waters (+ non-Liaden story: A Night at the Opera) SPLINTER UNIVERSE *Splinters are short (and longer) pieces that splintered from a novel. Possible scenes, what-ifs, cast-offs, scraps...etc. Not officially canon but maybe someday... *Published online at http://splinteruniverse.com Current Splinters *Ghost Ship Splinter: Daav's Up Early **the clan’s first morning on Surebleak *Four Tries for an Yxtrang **younger Scout Val Con yos'Phelium captures Nelirikk *Klamath **an unfinished story cycle in four splinters **features Corporal Miri Robertson, The Mercs, etc. *Shan and Priscilla Ride Again **15 chapters and an outtake *Strings, Strands, and Vines in Motion **set in old universe, it features young aelantaza Cantra yos'Phelium, her hasty brother Pleny, and the mother of the vine *First pass, Scout’s Progress **Aelliana and Daav meet very differently *When Val-Con was Re-Attached to the DOI **“The DOI didn't know about the lifemate bond, and recapturing Val Con would greatly increase their chances of success in the Big Game of Galactic Domination” Category:Books and Stories